


Dancing Like the Leaves

by beansshadow



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansshadow/pseuds/beansshadow
Summary: Being a Rover meant she had nothing to look forward to in the world, but sometimes she dreamed she could dance like the leaves without a care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this Teen after thinking it through. There's just a brief/vague mention of some mature content, but nothing really serious to tag. If it wasn't for the one sentence, I would have rated it Gen Audiences.

There was never much that she cared for in the world. Her life was nothing to be glad or happy about. She didn’t know who her parents were. Honestly, she wouldn’t have been surprised if they had sold her off like some common object. She lived the life of a Rover, stealing and gathering whatever she could get her hands on to give to Cephalo, her current owner. It was a sad and pathetic life where only the strongest survived, and she had to constantly fight off the disgusting men in Cephalo’s caravan. The only thing she had that was her own was her name, Eretria.

In the darkest times, she would always wish that magic was real and that it ran through her veins. Then maybe her life wouldn’t be so bad all the time. Maybe she would actually have something to look forward to each day.

She looked up at the trees above her head as she shifted the rucksack on her shoulder. It was filled with miscellaneous objects that she hoped were valuable enough for Cephalo. Maybe then he’d get off her back about not pulling her weight. Especially since her last grab almost turned south when the guy pulled a knife on her before her drugs took effect.

Sighing, Eretria watched the breeze ripple through the leaves. It was cool and crisp with the promise of the changing weather, but the earthy smell from the moss beneath her feet warmed her. The sight and smell were two of the things she actually cared about in the world. 

The leaves above fluttered in the wind, and it reminded her of a dance. She imagined herself twirling and prancing around without a care in the world, but she’d never do it herself. To allow herself to be unguarded like that would surely mean death in her line of work.

A soft voice touched Eretria’s ears as she walked. Darting behind a tree for cover, she peered around to see who the voice belonged to. A frowned pulled at her lips when she noticed it was an elven girl, but quite the beautiful one at that. Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and her hazel eyes shined with happiness.

Eretria was entranced – jealous, but entranced. The elf danced across the clearing on light feet. The way she twirled was graceful, her dress billowing out around her. It looked as though the girl didn’t have a care in the world. 

Her hand gripped at the rucksack. Eretria wished she could join the girl, sing and dance with her. She had an undeniable urge to run out there, but they were from two different worlds. Elves lived wonderful lives, and Eretria… Eretria was a human and a Rover to top it off. She was the lowest of the low. To see someone dance without a care reminded her that there were just some things that she would never have.


End file.
